1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snow shovels and more specifically it relates to a snow shovel system for easily removing snow from a surface without requiring significant physical effort by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow shovels have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional snow shovel is comprised of a handle with a broad scoop portion attached to the end of the handle. To utilize a conventional snow shovel the user first must insert the scoop portion into a pile of snow and then physically elevate the scoop which requires significant physical exertion. Utilizing a conventional snow shovel applies significant pressures and forces to the back of the user. In addition, many individuals in poor physical health often times become injured as a result of the significant physical requirements to utilize a conventional snow shovel.
Examples of patented snow shovel devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,979 to Bedford; U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,179 to Klinger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,449 to Shaw; U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,320 to Siebert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,893 to Asay; U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,797 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,373 to Hudson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,181 to Mason.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for easily removing snow from a surface without requiring significant physical effort by a user. Conventional snow shovel devices require an individual to exert significant physical forces which are not desirable.
In these respects, the snow shovel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily removing snow from a surface without requiring significant physical effort by a user.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of snow shovels now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new snow shovel system construction wherein the same can be utilized for easily removing snow from a surface without requiring significant physical effort by a user.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new snow shovel system that has many of the advantages of the snow shovels mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new snow shovel system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art snow shovels, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a blade member having a first edge and a second edge, a frame attached to a rear surface of the blade member, a handle pivotally attached to the frame, and one or more wheels rotatably attached to the frame for maintaining the blade member in a substantially horizontal position. The handle may be rotated approximately 180 degrees with respect to the blade member for allowing the user to select which edge of the blade member will be utilized to engage the surface to be cleaned of snow which determines whether the snow is pushed to the left side or right side of the user during a forward movement.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a snow shovel system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a snow shovel system for easily removing snow from a surface without requiring significant physical effort by a user.
Another object is to provide a snow shovel system that does not require the user to elevate the shovel or snow to remove snow from a surface.
An additional object is to provide a snow shovel system that can be utilized upon various surfaces such as but not limited to sidewalks, driveways, streets and other surfaces.
A further object is to provide a snow shovel system that easily allows the user to create and manipulate a windrow of snow to push to one side of a surface.
Another object is to provide a snow shovel system that allows the user to push snow to either their left side or right side during a forward movement.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.